The present invention relates generally to industrial scales for trucks, railcars or the like, and more particularly, to an industrial scale utilizing tension mounted load cells.
Large, heavy duty industrial scales typically utilize weighing platforms interconnected to a number of ground engaging mounts spaced beneath the weighing platform. The ground engaging mounts support strain gauges or load cells which in turn support the weight at the weighing platform and the object to be weighed. Signals from the strain gauges or load cells proportional to the load are transmitted to an instrument and weights are indicated thereon.
One of the problems associated with the installation and use of large industrial scales is the extensive excavation required to accommodate the working structure of the scale and/or the degree of incline of the approach and exit ramps adjacent the weighing platform. Another problem associated with the use of large industrial scales is the problem of side loading caused by movement of vehicles onto and off of the weighing platform. Those concerned with these problems recognize the need for an improved industrial scale.